opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anaceros anodonta
Anaceros anodonta Lawrence, 1959 belongs to the genus Anaceros (Laniatores:Biantidae). Taxonomy *''A.a.'' Lawrence, 1959:77Lawrence, R.F. (1959) Arachnides-Opilions. Faune de Madagascar, Publications de L’Institut de Recherche Scientifique Tananarive – Tsimbazaza, 9, 1–121, 35 figs. Specimens Diagnosis Corps et appendices jaune pâle uniforme. Surface dorsale. - Yeux à égale distance l'un de l'autre et des côtés de la carapace ou un peu plus près l'un de l'autre que des cotés; surface dorsale régulièrement couverte de petits granules, ceux de la carapace plus grands et plus distincts que ceux des aires 1-IV; sillons transverses séparant les aires très peu marqués, aires sans granules agrandis, ronds ou coniques, ni épines médianes (fig. 26a); bord postérieur de l'écusson dorsal et tergites libres avec une rangée transverse de granules ronds et plus grands; bords latéraux de l'écusson dorsal sans rangée régulière de granules ronds. Surface ventrale. - Hanche I avec environ vingt granules ronds, moyens, une rangée régulière de granules plus grands a la jonction de II et III et de 11I et IV; sternites avec chacun une rangée de granules ronds, moyens; opercule génital, fig. 26b, plus large que long, arrondi en avant. Pedipalpe. - Fémur fig. 26d de dedans, plus long et plus étroit que dans les autres espèces, mais avec les mêmes papilles sétigères, patella un peu plus forle que le tibia, un ou deux granules ronds distincts sur la surface dorsale, une papille interne, pas de papille externe; tibia et tarse épineux comme dans les autres espéces, les trois épines externes du tibia bien plus longues et plus épaisses que les deux internes, 1'épine externe médiane nettement la plus longue. Chélicères avec quatre grands granules distincts mais bas et luisants sur la face antérieure de l'article II, fig. 26c. Pattes complètement inermes, assez courtes, IV, 11, III, I. Longueur du corps 2 mm; pédipalpe 1,5 mm; patte 11 4,3 mm. Translated by Google: Body and appendages are a uniform pale yellow. Dorsal surface Eyes equally spaced from each other and sides of the carapace or a little closer to each other than sides; dorsal surface regularly covered with small granules, those of the carapace larger and more distinct than those of areas 1-IV; transverse furrows separating very weak areas, areas without enlarged granules, round or conical, no median spines (fig. 26a); posterior border of the dorsal patch and free tergites with a transverse row of round and larger granules; lateral edges of the dorsal patch without a regular row of round granules. Ventral surface '' Hip I with about twenty round, medium granules, a regular row of larger granules at the junction of II and III and III and IV; sternites, each with a row of round, medium granules; opercula, fig. 26b, wider than long, rounded forward. ''Pedipalps Femur Fig. 26d from within, longer and narrower than in other species, but with the same sebaceous papillae, patella a little stronger than the tibia, one or two distinct round granules on the dorsal surface, an internal papilla, no external papilla; tibia and tarsus as in other species, the three outer spines of the tibia much longer and thicker than the two internal, the median spine clearly the longest. Chelicerae With four large distinct but low and shiny granules on the anterior surface of Article II, fig. 25c. Legs completely spineless, fairly short, IV, II, III, I. Length of body: 2mm; Pedipalpes: 1.5mm; Leg II 4.3mm Notes *Location: Madagascar (Foret d'Ambre, Nosy-Be, Lokobe) Literature *Lawrence, 1959:7 References Category:Fauna of Madagascar